Chapter Guide
This is the official list of chapters for the series of Pokemon: Red Star. The series takes inspiration from the Pokemon franchise in general (anime, manga, and games) and was created to feature a Pokemon world more corrupt and mature than anything has been before because of language and mature scenes. Note: Please see The Pokemon: Red Star series for more information. Red Star Saga Pokemon: Red Star is the first story in the series. It stars Machine and friends going through the Kanto Region trying to battle Team Rocket, Gym Leaders, their own personal feelings about one another, and to someday become the Pokemon Champion of the Kanto Region. Pokemon: Red Star has about 33 chapters in its finish. Note: That most chapters will be re-read and fixed for grammatical errors and other such things that feel array. Red Star Saga Starter Pokemon Obtained *Bulbasaur -> Ivysaur -> Venusaur (Kusa) *Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charizard (Machine) *Squirtle -> Wartortle -> Blastoise (Hakel) Gold Star Saga Pokemon: Gold Star is the second story in the series. It stars Machine and company two years after conquering the Indigo League in the Kanto Region and defeating Team Rocket. They are given a new upgrade to their Pokedex's by Professor Pine and are sent into the next region, Johto where they must once again conquer the Pokemon League of this region. They must also help out a region north of Johto and Kanto, Orre, and stop the evil Team Snagem and Cipher from destroying a land cultivated by numerous Pokemon. It also reveals much of Hakel's past as well as Kusa and Hakel's growing much closer to one another. This story is currently in production. Gold Star Saga Starter Pokemon Obtained *Chikorita -> Bayleef -> Meganium (Hakel) *Cyndaquil -> Quilava -> Typhlosion (Kusa) *Totodile -> Croconaw -> Feraligatr (Machine) Ruby Star Saga Pokemon: Ruby Star brings Machine's past full circle as he comes back to the region where he was born, the Hoenn Region. Upon arriving, they immediately meet up with a few members of the Dragons and inducted as official members. The Dragons leader, Orion reveals that Machine's brother, Ruby Emerald, and his little sister, Sapphire Emerald have recently joined the Dragons to help out with the cause. The Reddosuta Shikaku are suspected to have grown, even after they were defeated, with Pulse returning as their leader once more. They have also made a pact with Team Aqua and Team Magma for one more attack on the heroes as they go along on their journey to make it to the Hoenn League Conference, while finding out that Yellow and Machine have more on the line than just their lives. This story is currently in production. Starter Pokemon Obtained *Treecko -> Grovyle -> Sceptile (Machine) *Torchi -> Combusken -> Blaziken (Hakel) *Mudkip -> Marshtomp -> Swampert (Kusa) Diamond Star Saga Pokemon: Diamon Star brings the heroes to the next region of the Pokemon world, Sinnoh where they discover that a new organization, Team Galatic is trying to take over the world with their idiotic idealism of creating a new universe with a few new legendary Pokemon. However, when Machine and co. come, they are encountered by a legendary Pokemon that may have created the Pokemon world. They also travel to the Poketopia, a utopian society that is soon going to be attacked by Team Galatic. This story is still in production. Ruby Star Saga Starter Pokemon Obtained *Turtwig -> Grotle -> Torterra (Kusa) *Chimchar -> Monferno -> Infernape (Machine) *Piplup -> Prinplpup -> Empeleon (Hakel) Black Star Saga Pokemon: Black Star brings them to the newest region of the Pokemon world ruled over by Zekron and Reshiram. Because of Machine's child being born, Yellow decides to retire from Pokemon Training and become a housewife. However, must to Machine's dismay, Yellow tells him to go with Hakel and Kusa to the next region: Sinnoh and challenge the Sinnoh League. Machine discovers, along with Hakel and Kusa, that Kris Darchart and Raion Susamajii have joined Team Plasma to get back at them for trying to destroy them back in Pokemon: Red Star. Team Plasma has a bounty on their heads and will pay anyone large sums of money if the three heroes are caught. This story is still in production. Black Star Saga Starter Pokemon Obtained *Snivy -> Servine -> Serperior (Hakel) *Tepig -> Pignite -> Emboar (Kusa) *Oshawatt -> Dewott -> Samurott (Machine) Final Star Saga Pokemon: Final Star is the final story in the Chapter Guide Pokemon: Red Star series. The story brings the three heroes ten years in the future where they have all "retired" from being Pokemon Trainers to lead the lives that they have now. Machine and Yellow currently live in Hoenn with their daughter of ten years old, Rose Emerald. Machine has adopted his family name, Crimson and Yellow has taken his name when they were married. Hakel and Kusa now also live together with their son, Shourai Fury and they are married as well. However, it seems that Professor Pine has one last assignment for them right after all the regions are attacked by "a force stronger than that of Arceus". With their new goal in mind, they travel to the final region, Aneso and embark a new journey, still without the assistance of Yellow as she stays behind to take care of Rose and Shourai. Final Star Saga Starter Pokemon Obtained *Midoiryu -> Kyudori -> Masuimata (Kusa) *Kikai -> Shirukai -> Konohite (Machine) *Mizikou -> Gekijou -> Zenumaru (Hakel) Category:Chapters